disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
SECUR-T
SECUR-T, or 'Steward-Bots '''serve as the minor antagonists. They are robots in the 2008 Disney/Pixar film, ''WALL-E. They are voiced by Teddy Newton. Background Biology SECUR-T (or Steward Bots) appear to lose their sentience, or their ability to feel. This is possibly due so that they wouldn't move outside of their orders and/or directives. They were directly created and programmed for vigil and security reasons. They have an almost spotless white metallic satin body while having shoulders that extend the upper corners of their quadrant-like shape. Their shoulders have a fair curve at the upper edges and (the curve) inverses direction where the shoulders touch the rest of their body. However, the curves are vertexes on Steward's backs. Yellow painted Epaulettes are placed atop their shoulders. They retract/translate out whenever they use, or about to use their bright red tractor beams. The frontal interior of their Epaulettes are black and have a similar tractor beam exterior as GO-4 For aiming related purposes, their tractor beams may swivel directions inside the spherical pocket. They have yellow sirens for heads that have a translucent yellow plastic shield. The interior of their sirens has 5 lights that rotate counter-clockwise whenever they're active. Sometimes, their lights are still lit up but stop rotating whenever they're alert. The middle siren light could sometimes be a scanner, whenever a Steward is searching for something in particular. Their scanner is a bright red color just like their tractor beams. The siren head would slightly tilt downwards and partially retract inward whenever a Steward is afraid. This happened when a Steward was thrown in a closet by EVE after having the picture taken. He was shaking heavily with fear, making loud rattling noises. The undercarriage area of their heads is layered with a thin light beige covering. The middle area has a rectangular hole to make room for their metallic necks. Stewards have a large light grey aluminium metal speaker on their back that could be a vent. They resemble a trapezoid with smooth vertexes and the longer side at the top. The speakers have eight thin horizontal slits placed on about the upper half. The BnL logo is placed below the slits. The Stewards are known for their touchscreen on their stomachs. The image(s) on their screens often portray their "moods". The most known icon on their screen is a bright red image with a white right hand, palm facing out. This image is frequently shown when a group is on patrol and calls 'Halt'. Their screen is surrounded by a grey plastic border. Other images could be EVE's plant icon with a white background, any image that a Steward took, and plenty of others. The Stewards have a deep black metal neck that could swivel either up or down, depending on they are activating or deactivating. The neck could extend outward in alert, this happening once when a Steward notices Wall-E and EVE after capturing VN-GO. The neck has two separate sections. The lower section is attached to the center of their body and slightly sunk in. The other is slightly thinner that is connected to the lower division, able to swivel up or down. Their base at the lower sections of their body is a black rubber bumper with some scuffing. The upper edges vary in height. The base is the lowest in the middle of their front and back. While its the highest on its sides. When Stewards are inactive in their Steward Kiosks, their touchscreen would rotate back into their stomach. Their exposed interior being dark grey in color. Their neck would swivel down having their siren heads held sideways in their front. Their shoulders would be slightly higher in place in order to fit into rubber holders so that they can fit into their Kiosks. A navy blue BnL logo with a pair of duel crescents is painted on the left side of their chests. A circular barcode is painted on their lower left and right regions, close to their rubber bumper. This barcode is also printed on the sides other BnL robots. The word STEWARD is emblazoned in small capital print on their lower back area, right above their rubber bumper. On the right side of the Steward's chest, close to their linear sternum, is their eye. The eye appears to be a rounded camera lens. Their eyelid is an old-fashioned thin black plastic lens cover. From far away, it appears to be a mere dot. Their eye opened only twice throughout the film, capturing Wall-E and EVE both times. Their eyesight is an orange-yellow color arrangement. A shallow light grey slit is placed as a thin line from the middle of their neck, close to their screen, moving around their right around the screen, and moves downward to the middle front of their rubber bumper. Role in the film The SECUR-T's are the police force of the BNL starliner Axiom. They try to keep things in order aboard the ship. A pair of them were seen accompanying GO-4 when he came to check on EVE. The same pair of Stewards then controls the MVR-A with EVE attached. Another pair came next to John to tell him to wait for assistance after he fell off his hoverchair. A Steward is briefly seen by WALL-E's vision who is supervising a functioning VN-GO unit painting a wall. After WALL-E accidentally freed the reject robots from the Repair Ward, six Stewards move out of their Kiosks and are called to detect the rogues. The Steward group eventually find the malfunctioning mob while WALL-E holds EVE's arm, shaking with cowardice. Just as soon as EVE reattaches her arm, a Steward takes an image of the group with EVE and WALL-E as the main focus. Soon, the new image is displayed all over the Axiom and on the Stewards' screens. After WALL-E and EVE fly out the Stewards' sights, they continue to chase the rejected "rogue robots". They spent most of the film from there trying to look for them and the other faulty bots. EVE and WALL-E then transfer to the Lido Deck after recovering the plant. They notice two units were patrolling their area while WALL-E and EVE were trying to get back to McCrea's quarters to show him the plant. Later, a Steward is found scanning his area, looking for the rogues. The image of EVE and WALL-E is lit on his screen. He eventually pauses and then notices a path of yellow paint leading towards a closet. The Steward somehow opens the closet door and found a malfunctioning VN-GO and caught it in his tractor beam. After he takes VN-GO out of the closet, EVE, WALL-E (who was damaged earlier), and M-O burst out from a garbage chute. After recognizing the first 2 rogue bots, he took another picture of them before cowering in the closet and releasing the VN-GO. When AUTO saw the picture, he sends 49 Steward units to stop EVE and WALL-E from placing the plant in the Axiom's holo-detector. They were so fast and busy to approach WALL-E's group that they didn't notice or realize the problems they caused like waking up the babies in the nursery or knocking several passengers off their hoverchairs. After the captain's message was cut off, they reached WALL-E's group. EVE immediately blasted 1 of them to his stomach, making a large hole in his body. She was about to blast another until several others disabled her blaster arm with their freeze beams. A faulty PR-T reflected one of them with her mirror. M-O then used his roller on Steward's rubber bumper (doing practically no damage to the unit.) The defective VAQ-M sneezed dust on another. Flawed D-FIB raced towards a unit and electrocuted his chest with her paddles, also blacking out his screen. This only triggered more Stewards to fire more freeze beams, aimed at WALL-E, which were blocked by a broken BRL-A (who managed to open his canopy correctly for once). This gave WALL-E enough time to cut through the binding strip of a malfunctioning HAN-S with his mining laser. The message robot went berserk due to arms freed and being uncontrollable and smashed the rest of them. Plenty of their remains fly towards Wall-E and EVE. Their shoulders, rubber bumpers, sections of siren heads, wires and the like. After GO-4's death, the scene cuts to a broken sharded pile of deceased Stewards. HAN-S pants electronically, hovering over the corpse pile. One last Steward with his left arm missing emerged from the ruins, but HAN-S quickly destroys him, karate chops him to the head, ending his life. It is possible that the SECUR-T unit seen on Earth during the credits was the one that hid in the closet. He was helping the humans and the other robots (including a WALL-A and a PR-T) by constructing a large building by grabbing bricks with his freeze beam. Video game appearances ''Disney Universe'' Several SECUR-T units are part of the objective for the first part of the first level of Axiom Belowdecks, the second stage of the WALL-E world. The player must move them to certain places to guide a certain number of robots to the correct doors in order to access the next level. The costumes for the Spawner bots in the WALL-E world also resemble SECUR-T. Trivia *SECUR-T is a pun on "security", a private police force that defends private and/or public places from criminal activity, and fits their role as security enforcers of Buy n Large. *It is said that their original name was going to be GEL-A. *It's unknown what the acronym of SECUR-T stands for. *Throughout the film, the Stewards' tractor beams were a bright red (just like GO-4). However, during the end credits, a Stewards' tractor beam was a light blue (similar to EVE) while he was picking up bricks to construct a building. *The Stewards were originally not dubbed Stewards at all, but Patrol Bots. The first concept of the Patrol Bots would be shown in Deleted Scene: Docking (this also shows the early design of AUTO). The Patrol Bots has a singular red eye (similar to current AUTO), a dark color scheme (official color is unknown), considered more 'menacing-looking' (according to Andrew Stanton), and have arm appendages, unlike the modern Stewards. This does not count their retractable Epaulettes. Gallery Steward Body Part Description.jpeg|Anatomy of a Steward (From Wall-E Blu-Ray) WALL-E credits4.jpg|SECUR-T and WALL-A helping humans on Earth. steward-personnage-wall-e-01.jpg|The Steward Kiosk. Two inactive Stewards, two active Stewards, and GO-4. steward4.jpg|A Steward unit being scared off and thrown in the closet by EVE. Steward and Closet.jpg|Steward about to open closet, revealing rouge VN-GO unit. Steward Pile.png|Steward before his death by HAN-S. Lost his left shoulder. sketch - secur-t.jpg|Steward Concept Art/Reference (From Wall-E Wii/PS3/Xbox) Steward with hole in stomach.png|A Steward seen with a huge hole in his stomach from EVE. Steward in Kiosk.png|A Steward resting in his Kiosk. Stewards and Rogues.png|A group of Stewards before they are trampled by the rogues. Steward's Camera Eye.png|A Steward's open camera eye. Seen the first time around. Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Robots Category:WALL-E characters Category:Henchmen Category:Those destroyed Category:Armies Category:Police officers Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games